Apartir de una platica
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: cosas que te dicen...
1. Platica

Platica.

-si tanto te gusta, bésala- dijo Daisuke mirando divertido la expresión de tonto que tenia Ranma al observar a Akane a lo lejos jugar con sus amigas.

-no me gusta- soltó Ranma sonrojado y enojado a la vez por el tono burlón, mientras se levantaba de las gradas del gimnasio y caminaba hacía los vestidores.

-enserio todo lo que dices siempre de la linda Akane es cierto?- pregunto Hiroshi

-ya déjenme en paz- dijo Ranma apresurando el paso, Daisuke miro a Hiroshi con cara de complicidad y siguieron a Ranma.

Mientras tanto Akane con sus amigas reía y jugaba en clase de gimnasia.

-Ranma, espera- grito Daisuke entrando en el vestidor, donde el chico de ojos azules empezaba a quitarse la playera un poco sudada por el ejercicio

-que quieren?- pregunto molesto a sus dos amigos, mientras seguía desvistiéndose para entrar por fin a la ducha

-Ranma – empezó uno – hemos sido tus amigos desde primer año, no pretendas ocultar cosas- dijo uno alzando un poco el dedo índice

-yo no oculto nada, no se de que hablan, pero por lo menos podrían dejar que me bañe tranquilo?- cada vez intentaba parecer mas molesto, dado que cada vez estaba más nervioso, el ruido de otras llaves de agua se hizo presente lo que significaba que sus dos amigos estaban ya en la ducha y la charla se extendería

-vamos Ranma, es más que evidente lo que sientes por tu prometida y deberías declararte ya, no sabes de lo que te estas perdiendo- ranma aun a sabiendas de que no miraban su expresión, levanto la ceja sin ser necesario, y empezó a hablar sarcásticamente

-y según tu de que me pierdo?-

-de mucho amigo-

-Daisuke tiene razón ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, y nosotros dos tenemos novia, sabemos que la mujer es una compañía muy grata- Ranma pudo escuchar la risa de pervertidos que soltaban sus amigos he imagino sus expresiones de totales degenerados.

-son unos puercos-

-No Ranma, no es eso, lo que pasa es que como tu no has probado esos, mmm, como decirlo, esos gustos, no puedes saber de lo que te pierdes.

-si claro y que quieren que saliendo de los vestidores busque a la primera chica se me cruce por el camino y "pruebe esos gustos"? –

-No amigo mío, no cualquier chica, ya nos ha quedado más que claro que tu no le eres infiel a Akane ni con la mirada, así que no es que vayas con cualquier chica- Ranma sintió como sus mejillas ardían, cerro la llave de agua y salio de la ducha y empezó a secarse rápido

- sabes Ranma eso es algo patético ya que podría apostar a que ni siquiera la haz besado y aun así eres el prometido fiel- ambos chicos que aun permanecían en las duchas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

-Cállense!- dijo Ranma enojado, mientras veía salir a sus amigos de las duchas y se empezaban a vestir, el por otro lado, empezó a guardar su ropa sucia, en su maleta.

-a que nunca la has besado?- pregunto Hiroshi con burla

- por supuesto que no, quien quería hacerlo, es una…-

-ok Ranma ya nos sabemos ese lindo discurso- dijo con sarcasmo- pero lo que tu necesitas para mejorar tu relación con ella, ósea que dejen de pelear todo el día, es que empiecen a llevarse como verdadera pareja- dijo Daisuke en tono de sabio mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Ranma y lo alborotaba todo

-sip, eso es justo lo que necesitan- secundo Hiroshi. Ranma por otro lado empezó a pensar la situación y desde una banca hablo con tono desinteresado, como quien no quiere saber y sarcástico

-y según ustedes, expertos, como lograría yo, que una marimacho, pech…-

-Ranma ya te dijimos que eso de los insultos con nosotros no funciona y si en realidad quieres saber…-

-yo no…- intento protestar Ranma

-shhh pon atención, solo has lo que te nazca en el momento indicado, si quieres besarla, bésala, si quieres acariciarla acaríciala, si quieres meterle mano pues…-

-estas diciendo puras tonterías!- grito Ranma

-pues yo creo que tiene razón- dijo el otro

Ya vestido- deberías hacerle caso-

- si claro, como si fuera fácil- susurro Ranma, y para su mala suerte, lo escucharon

- claro que es fácil- repitieron sus amigos

-no lo es ella no se dejaría y y o n o…- Ranma se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía la platica y de que estaba soltando toda la información, así que sus palabras empezaron a morir en su garganta, mientras su cara estaba colorada y sus orejas echaban humo, sus amigos se rieron un poco de el, y uno de ellos empezó a hablar

-Ranma cuantos años llevan prometidos?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo y comprensión

-a finales de agosto cumpliremos 3- dijo Ranma algo tímido

-entonces cual es el problema?- dijo el otro y prosiguió con una cara de entre maldad y genio- esos tres años te dan derechos, es más estoy seguro que ya nadie te la puede quitar, ya es oficial mente tuya, el papel del matrimonio es meramente pura formalidad-

- exacto, pueden hacer lo que ustedes quieran-dijo Daisuke, Ranma sintió las dos miradas, así que hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió, huir.

-ya, basta, ustedes y sus idioteces…- y salio del vestidor susurrando incoherencias, mientras sus dos amigos, reían por lo bajo del chico de ojos azules.

Ranma de camino al salón se pregunto si en realidad su situación se podría arreglar con empezar una relación con su prometida, ya no quería seguir sin hablarle, solo por que las hormonas se apoderaran de el y temiera hacer cosas que ella no quisiera.

Hey! Aquí ando muy feliz hace mucho que no subía nada, pero bueno espero hallan disfrutado el Cáp. Y espero también que sigan leyendo.


	2. Pelea

Pelea

Las clases transcurrieron normales lo que resto del día, sin embargo Ranma no presto atención, dado que su mente seguía divagando, en la conversación con sus amigos, Akane lo noto y le pregunto varias veces entre clases si estaba bien, a que el con cara de enojado y frustración, por no poder sacarlo de su mente, contesto que si, Akane se molesto con el y el resto del día no se hablaron, pero tampoco es como que se hablaran mucho últimamente.

En casa ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, ambos enojados, y como la familia no estaba, cada uno se encerró en su respectivo cuarto y no volvieron a verse hasta la hora de la cena.

-ya es tarde- susurro Akane para si, al notar como su estomago reclamaba un poco de atención dado que no había comido nada después de la escuela.

Pensó en Ranma un momento, en ir y hablarle por lo menos para cenar juntos, dolía mucho que el ya no quisiera estar con ella, al final decidió no hablarle ya que la luz de su cuarto estaba apagada y si lo despertaba probablemente terminarían peleando, últimamente era lo único que pasaba cuando se dirigían la palabra.

La chica bajó las escaleras lento, tratando de ver si Ranma estaba en el piso de abajo, como no vio nada, bajó con más tranquilidad, pero se sobresalto al ver a Ryoga sentado junto a la mesa.

-ryoga, que haces aquí y solo?-

-mmm, yo, vine de visita, pero como no escuche ruido pensé que no había nadie y decidí esperar para no perderme y darte esto- dijo el chico nervioso mientras extendía una pequeña caja negra.

-Ryoga no te hubieras molestado- dijo Akane con una sonrisa sincera, mientras recibía el regalo

Mientras tanto Ranma de tanto pensar se había quedado dormido y así permaneció durante toda la tarde.

-Akane yo…-

-Tu que Ranma?-

No contesto solo lo hizo, la beso con tanta pasión, pero ella

-No que haces!- reacciono bruscamente

-pero-

-Nada!, yo amo a otra persona, me entendiste!-

-pero Akane tu y yo tenemos casi tres años de prometidos y …-

-No, no quiero oírte y eso no significa nada!, y pronto otro hombre vendrá por mi y tu no podrás hacer nada- Ranma miraba como akane reía por lo alto burlándose de el

Y en eso despertó, y siendo Ranma un impulsivo, despertó enojado, con el coraje de que si el la amaba tanto por que ella a el no y encima se reía, no, eso no, ella le pertenecía, y no por que no tuvieran el papel formal, quería decir que ella haría lo que le viniera en gana.

Y entonces los oyó, ella platicaba con alguien más, y corrió rápido a la planta baja.

- un anillo?- preguntaba con confusión y más por que el anillo, parecía el típico anillo de compromiso

-emmmm, si yo …, lo vi y pensé en ti y …

-ahhh- dijo Akane con aun más confusión, pero Ranma que aun estaba viviendo mitad en la realidad y mitad en su reciente sueño…

-Por que?, esto Akane es lo peor que me has hecho, cambiarme por ryoga!-

-De que rayos me hablas!-

-Oye Ranma no te metas!- Grito Ryoga

-Tu cállate!- respondió Ranma mientras tomaba la caja con el anillo de las manos de Akane y lo arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo más allá de la barda del dojo, Ryoga grito y fue tras el objeto, pero con la orientación tal cual rábano, se perdió rápidamente, a lo largo de la calle.

Akane al verlo tan enojado, se calmo un poco y con preocupación y mucha tensión pregunto

-estas… bien?-

-que si estoy bien- pregunto sarcástico- todo es tu culpa- empezó con un discurso nada racional- me haces soñar cosas extrañas y luego vengo para darme cuenta que ese hombre era ryoga como no me di cuenta antes, como le coqueteabas…-

-de que me estas hablando, yo no estaba coqueteando y cual hombre y cual sueño!-

-eres una tonta!-

- y me dices tonta- Akane como toda mujer sentimental empezó a llorar- a ultimas fechas me evitas siempre que puedes y ahora vienes y me reclamas algo que ni siquiera entiendo y … y …- el llanto no la dejo seguir y salio corriendo a su habitación.

Ranma no contesto solo la miró de manera tan enojada y a la vez tan pasional… sus sentimientos por ella eran tan profundos y desde hacía mucho que, hacía meses había descubierto que también moría por ella en un sentido más carnal, así que…

Corrió tras ella y la alcanzo en lo alto de la escalera, la jalo del brazo y dijo – tengo derecho- y la beso, como si fuera el ultimo día del universo, con tanta pasión, que Akane al principio sorprendida, paso a responder el beso.

Ranma al sentir su contestación sintió el alivio más grande de toda su vida, entonces luego de un rato de estar besándose y de sostenerla muy cerca y con mucha presión, la cual a Akane no le importaba, inclino su cuerpo y la cargo en sus brazos, dejo de besarla en la boca, para besar su cuello, ella aferro más sus brazos en el.

Caminó rápido hacía su propia habitación, ya que era la que le quedaba más cerca, pero en el camino reflexiono sobre lo que había hecho y lo planeaba hacer, un sueño es un sueño y por más real que pareciera, la muchacha que tenia en sus brazos le acababa de demostrar que no lo dejaría y que le correspondía, y que por más que el lo deseara no la obligaría a hacer algo que, el no sabia si ella quería.

Sus besos sobre su cuello pasaron de ser pasionales a ser tiernos mientras la recostaba sobre su futon y quedaban abrazados, el con su cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su cuello.

-por que ya casi no me hablabas?- pregunto ella, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ranma y lo besaba de vez en vez

-no quería lastimarte con mis arranques- respondió el suspirando en su cuello, acariciando un poco su cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo, descubriendo así, que no necesitaba de tanto, como el pensaba para saciarse de ella, por lo menos por ahora.

-arranques de que?- el ante la nueva pregunta rió bajito y respondió

-como este- refiriéndose a lo que acababa de pasar, ella sonrió y lo empujo un poco y se acomodo de tal manera que sus caras quedaron frente a frente

-me amas?- pregunto con una sonrisa, lo vio bajar la mirada y pensó que era timidez, pero al ver su tardanza paso por su mente otra cosa

-o… solo es que… quieres… tener…- sus palabras murieron en su garganta y sintió muchas ganas de llorar, el adivino el giro de sus pensamientos y se apresuro a responder

-no yo… quiero decir si… te amo… y espero que tu también- dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar, Ranma ciñó aun más su cintura.

Ahhhh! Ok, si lo acepto hasta aquí lo planeaba dejar pero se me acaba de ocurrir un epilogo y ahí va.


	3. Epilogo

Epilogo.

-No, espera, aquí no… Ranma!... ya! … nos van a ver!- susurraba akane con la cara roja a más no poder

-Nadie viene aquí- contesto su prometido contra su cuello y sus manos viajando cada vez más abajo

-Ranma!- volvió a susurrar- estamos en la escuela, si alguien nos ve…-

-Nadie nos vera- poniendo una mano en el listón de su cintura y la otra por debajo de su falda y ahora subiendo, y entonces vio su cara entre preocupada y de querer seguir, así que paro un momento y tomo su cara, la besó y habló

-Me amas?-

-Si, pero eso se llama chantaje, Ranma nos van a descubrir y tendremos problemas y…-

-Te juro que si oigo algo, te cargo y salimos corriendo-

-Ranma!- ella se alejo de el y se acomodo el uniforme que estaba un poco torcido, el suspiro con pesadez, hace algunas semanas no necesitaba tanto para saciarse de ella pero eso había quedado atrás, hace un poco, había descubierto a la Akane enamorada, a la pasional y al mismo tiempo tierna con el como pareja y eso era el cielo, y la medida poco ya no era lo que quería, quería más, mucho más, y aun que no quisiera tenía que admitir que Hiroshi y Daisuke tenían razón, había gustos que después de probarlos ya no se podían dejar.

-Tenemos la hora libre, dime a donde quieres ir?-

Dijo el acercándose de nuevo

-Ranma, no deberíamos ir tan rápido- se quejo un poco ella, pero sin rechazar el abrazo de Ranma

-Llevamos tres años Akane, y no soy de palo sabes-

-Ni yo pero…- dudó y bajo la vista, el levanto su cara.

-pero?- la miro a los ojos-

-en verdad me amas?- dijo preocupada y con miedo en la voz, Ranma le robo un beso y con la mirada llena de confianza y sobre todo amor contesto

-tu que crees- ella sonrió y lo abrazo fuerte y dijo

-vamos a casa-

Fin

Por fin, son las 4:30am, mañana no me voy a querer levantar.

Perdón por los que esperaban más, pero lamento decirles que el lemon no es mi genero y aun no estoy ni psicológicamente preparada ni con conocimientos necesarios para una redacción de ese tipo, tal vez después lo intente, pero no ahora, como sea me divertí haciendo esto no era la idea original que estaba en mi cabeza, pero creo que fue mejor.

Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer.

Bye bye.


End file.
